


This Is Wrong

by GayGarbage1



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hearing Voices, Loneliness, More tags to be added if this ever goes anywhere, My First Work in This Fandom, Oikawa is a sensitive bean, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGarbage1/pseuds/GayGarbage1
Summary: Legit just reborn Oikawa lowkey falling in love with Vamdemon who is a voice in his head.





	This Is Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I love my Oikawa son and he doesn't get as much attention as he deserves. Yeah, I know this concept is insane but I don't really care about that. His story needs to be tolllld. Maybe not by a anxiety riddled agender (me) but I guess it's better than nobody doing it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, by the way!

Oikawa was alone.

He didn't remember how long he had been there, nor did he know how he had gotten there, sitting in the pale blue swathes of grasses of the small moor on the far coast of File Island. But he did remembered awful things.

 _"I can bring you to the Digital World,"_  the demon had said, yet silently, yet truthfully, so much so that he couldn't will himself into disagreement. The open wound of his best friend's passing had been fresh, a gaping wound festering with a deep feeling desperation.  _"But you'll have to do something for me."_

It had taken years for that something to be completed. He'd made the hybrids, his own children. He had spread the Dark Spores among the young human population of Odabia. Yet everything he had slaved over had been torn away from him. All by that wretched demon.

Finally, he was sick of being alone. Sick of being alienated. Standing up, he headed towards the coastline. Time evaded him now, the months-- no, years that he had been gone slipped out of his grasp. He groped for a sense of time, a sense of passing, but found none within himself. He would have to find it in someone else, he surmised, and that was exactly what he needed.

The hunger pangs goaded him closer to the shoreline. Kneeling down, he picked through the sand before he found a few strips of edible seaweed. They tasted sickeningly of salt as he admired his new face in the few patches of sea water not blotched out by pale seafoam. He felt a prickle of astonishment pass through him at the sight. His hair was shorter, his features softer. He was younger, so it seemed. A gift from the Digital World in return for his service, his sacrifice, for he had given his very being to keep it alive. At least that was his suspicion.

He stood up, brushing the crumbly sand off of his knees, feeling a new sense of rejuvenation coarse through his bones. He hadn't felt any inkling of positivity in what felt like forever. Once more he felt a swell of shadows inside him, like it was leeching the joy right out of his soul. His contented expression creased into a frown, one all too familiar to him. Feeling loneliness burrow further into his being, he decided to go looking for people. Anyone would do.

He began to trek East, towards the thick jungle that covered the majority of the island. He knew he had to find shelter if not a companion, as from looking at the sun's position in the sky he knew it was evening. The branches poked and chaffed at his sides as he pushed his way into the the thicket.

Oikawa was lost.

He didn't know for how long, as the hours of wandering still escaped his knowledge. For the first time, he opened his mouth and cupped his hands to help focus his cry. "Is anyone out there?" His voice was hoarse and unusually high pitched, strange from what he most recently remembered of his life. His voice sounded silly, nothing but a harsh squeak that it was. He decided no good could come from yelling out into an alien wilderness filled with dangerous weapon wielding monsters. At that thought, he remembered them.

His partner. Oh, his little Digimon partner. He'd spent such as short moment with them yet it felt as if his chest quivered at the mere flash of a memory of the green berry-like monster. For the first time in his new life he felt utterly childish, a wonder as he was now once again a child, but tears came. He felt weak, nothing but a memory having provoked him into such a foolish reaction. But he let them come, and they did. The tears chilled his flushed face, before finally he wiped them away with his sleeve. Still, he was unwilling to go on now. He plopped down in a depression between two roots of a great tree.

The silence in the trees made him want to scream.

He'd had enough silence. He didn't want the crashing of waves, nor the rustle of leaves, or the chirping of bird-like monsters from beyond his field of vision. He wanted voices, yet he feared them. Few spoke to him during the last two years of his life, other than the hiss of a voice that haunted his mind.

"You okay?"

Oikawa was jerked violently out of his thoughts by no more than a wisp of a voice.

"Sorry for scaring you," they said, speaking again. Kneeling in front of him, was a girl. She had short brown hair and deep amber eyes. She had a small smile on her face, and a pale looking dog in her arms. The Plotmon looked at him, eyes gleaming with naive inquisitiveness. "I'm Hikari."

She hadn't recognized him. Relief washed over him quicker than any sort of words could, so all he could manage was to stare at her, bug eyed and silent. From his knowledge, he looked similar to how he had before he...Well that was the past.

The words came before he could stop them. On instinct he greeted her. "I'm Yukio Oikawa."

He'd never seen a reaction such as the one he received. Hikari's smile faltered as she stumbled to the side a tad, blinking her eyes in confusion before scrunching her nose up to expect him further.

"Y-You died!" She exclaimed, finally letting her shock become even more evident. After all, she had seen it. It had messed with Daisuke for  _years_ after it had happened.

"W-Well, yes but..." Oikawa couldn't think of a good excuse. "It wasn't my fault!" Those words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I-I didn't mean to do what I did. Those children, your friends, the Digital World, I didn't want to hurt any of them I..." His voice trailed off, as he began to feel the tears crave to spill onto his cheeks again. He did not let them come. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, not in front of anyone else. "I just wanted Hiroki," he whimpered.

Hikari's face noteably softened for a half a heartbeat, but it didn't stay that way. Of course she felt for him! But she couldn't shake the memory of his maliciousness. She heaved a small sigh, and stood up straighter. "But... You're young," she argued, though there was no real bite to her words like she wanted to be present.

"I don't know why that is," he stated, steadying his voice. "But I get to do things over. A new life." As one of the Chosen Children at that. He wouldn't be in the Digital World and turned young again if he wasn't, right? A doubt pierced his chest. Maybe he wasn't, after all, he didn't have a partner.

"C'mon... I'm going to take a you back to our camp," Hikari said after a terse pause. She reached out of with her hand to help him to his feet, but he did not take it. He stood on his own and ignored the soft perplexed look on her face as he did so. She led him back to the group of teens surrounding a crudely made firepit. The shadows danced against the dusty ground and thick foliage enclosing the clearing.

Hikari trotted over to her brother, who was asleep on the ground next to the fire, messily tucked inside a sleeping bag with one of his legs sticking out the side. She kneeled down to him, leaving Oikawa to stand stiff and inelegant on the edge of the clearing.

"...Taichi!"

Taichi gave a low groan as the warm sensation of sleep was stolen from him. His eyes, the same amber as his sister's, fluttered open. He jerked slightly at the realization that his sister was leaning over him, nearly bonking his sister's forehead with his own.  "Hikari..?"

"I found a kid in the woods."

The bluntness of the statement violently shook all leftover sleep out of him. "Whaa?"

"Like I said, I found a kid in the woods," she repeated, gesturing to the haggard boy standing on the edge of the clearing. 

Taichi blinked in surprise and cast a skeptical glance towards him, a frown creasing his face. "Well who is he?" He asked.

Hikari visibly paused, but Taichi didn't notice. "His name is Yukio," she told him. She avoided his last name, purposefully. Oikawa would be safer without his true identity known. If she wanted to keep him safe that was the way it had to be done. "He seems friendly enough," she added, giving "Yukio" a small glance from the side of her eye. Though what she said was a lie, she felt unfettered by guilt. After all, he was now completely helpless out in the jungle, partnerless and weak even by human standards. "We can't send him back out, he may die," she told him, her concern now showing through her generally placid facade. 

"Well he can stay, but you'll have to tell everybody," Taichi grumbled, flopping back down onto his sleeping bag. "Make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." He turned back over onto his side. "I'm going back to sleep."

Hikari stood up straight and turned fully to Oikawa, and gave him a small thumbs up in conformation of his stay. She approached him with a brisk gait. "You can stay," she told him, but she hesitated. "I told him your name is Yukio. For your own sake. Sorry if that's not as formal as you're used to but, I hope it's okay," she apologized. 

"No, it's okay." The idea made Oik-- No, Yukio, uncomfortable.  He was about to turn away before he cast a another glance at Hikari. A friend, he could say. Maybe. "How...How long have I been gone?"

The question made Hikari, unprepared, gasp slightly. She felt a new wash pale of sadness over her. Did he not know how much time had past? Apparently not. "Y-Years now," she answered. She saw his hands shake in disturbance. "I'm sorry," she told him, "about what happened to you." He had died because of trusting someone he shouldn't have! It wasn't his fault. She puffed a sigh out of her nose, deciding to try to lighten the mood somewhat. "Try and get some sleep, and try not to wake anybody up. It'd sure be a shame to get you hurt on your first night here."

Yukio eyed her, confused. "...I doubt anyone will hurt me," he said, voice blank and humorless. Hikari sighed again, giving him a look. Of course he didn't understand the idea of humor. He hadn't once had a friend other than Iori's father. 

"Just try and get some sleep, okay?" Hikari said, the gentleness and sympathy replacing the subtle irritation on her face only a few seconds beforehand. 

"Thank you," he said, tempted to reach out to her, but he did not. "For the second chance." She nodded at him in understanding before she began to return to her sleeping bag. She cast him a final glance before crawling into it, turning onto her side. 

Yukio found his way over to a tree and leaned against it, sitting in a small indentation in the dusty ground, a good bit away from the main group. Despite his deep longing for people, he felt a prickle of nervousness pass over him.  He had tried to hurt these people at one point, it occurred to him as he dug through blurred memories. If they knew of his origin there was no chance that he would be accepted. They'd cast him out, no doubt. Finally, before his consciousness faded, one more thought came to him. "Beast," he murmured to himself, "have you come back to torment me?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else. There was a long moment of silence. 

" _I never left."_


End file.
